


Number One Girl

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: Christen is hard and Kelley is such a good friend.





	Number One Girl

"Kelley, that's _way_ too much information." 

Kelley had spent the last five minutes telling her best friend about all the sexual things she had done with her now ex-girlfriend during the summer and Christen was not ready for some of the things she heard. 

"Oh, don't play the prude. I bet you did just the same with that girl in New Jersey." The smaller girl raises her eyebrows, smirking at the green-eyed girl and waiting for her to tell her all about it. But Christen just shakes her head no. "Really? So you didn't...?" She makes a circle with her fingers and pushes two fingers inside of it. 

Christen rolls her eyes. "No, I didn't have sex with her." 

"Why not? She was kind of hot." When Christen doesn't say anything, Kelley continues. "Did you at least go down on each other?

"We just kissed. That's all. Can we change the subject now?" The taller girl asks, clearly uncomfortable with that talk. 

"Oh my God...you're a virgin, aren't you?" Kelley starts laughing and Christen hits her with a pillow. 

"You're so childish!" She rolls her eyes again but smiles anyway. 

"Are you though?" The older girl keeps messing with her friend, even though she knows the answer.

"You know full well I'm not."  

"Actually no, I don't. You never told me anything about your sexual life. If it wasn't for all the times I overheard Johnston talking to her friends about how good you gave it to her, I would think you're asexual." 

The mention of her ex makes Christen get tense. Not because she still has feelings for the blonde or such but it is kind of hard to move on from being cheated on, especially if you're in high school and people won't let you live it down. Classes would start in a week and she was sure that some of those idiots would keep bringing it up. 

"Sorry. I should start thinking before speaking." Kelley apologizes, knowing it's still a sore subject.

"Yeah, you really should. Anyway... you never told me why you broke up with Hope." 

"Oh that... I really just wanted to have sex with her. We had lots of sex and it was fucking amazing but I got bored after a while." She says nonchalantly and Christen frowns. 

"If you only wanted to have sex with her then why did you _date_ her in the first place?" 

"Duh, because she only has sex with people she's dating. I spent ages acting all lovey-dovey before she gave in, not even kidding, like two weeks of chasing her. But it was worth it, the sex was mind blowing." She smirks, chuckling.

Christen makes a sound of disapproval. "You led her on just to fuck her? You're disgusting. You know that, right?"

Kelley shrugs, still smiling. "It's not like she was in love with me neither, she just couldn't resist the O'Hara charms." 

Christen just shakes her head, not even saying anything else. She didn't approve of her best friend's ways, she didn't find it funny to play with other people's feelings like that. Especially for sex. But she couldn't stay mad at Kelley even she tried and when the smaller girl jumps on her, holding her for dear life, she hugs her back. 

"I missed you sooooo much, Pressy." She makes crying sounds and the younger girl chuckles. 

"Dumbass." The green-eyed girl tries to push her off but Kelley only hugs her tighter. 

"Did you miss me?" She pouts, batting her eyes and Christen realizes just how much she did miss her. 

"A little bit."

"Yeah, you were too busy kissing Jersey girl to even miss me." Kelley huffs. 

Christen smiles at her friend's childish behavior and kisses her cheek. "You're my number one girl, you know that."

Kelley flashes her a genuine smile, sitting sideways on the taller girl's lap and resting her head on her shoulder. Christen wraps her arms around the girl's body and they stay in a comfortable silence for several minutes until she realizes Kelley has fallen asleep. She tucks the freckle-faced girl's hair behind her ear and kisses her head. 

"I love you." She whispers to her, knowing the girl couldn't hear her. 

* * *

Next afternoon finds Kelley ringing the doorbell of the Press household with a huge bag of sweets in hand to share with her best friend. Even though she was seventeen, she was a child at heart and she wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon. 

Christen's dad lets her in and the teen makes small talk with him and his wife before going upstairs. She gets to the younger girl's bedroom, opening the door without knocking; as usual; and she widens her eyes when she sees her best friend sitting in bed with a big bulge in her pants while looking at something on her phone. 

As soon as Christen notices the smaller girl's presence, she turns off her phone and puts a pillow on her lap, covering her erection. "Kelley, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before walking in? God!"

"Were you watching porn? You know your parents are downstairs, right?" She closes the door and sits down next to her blushing friend. 

"It wasn't porn and don't pretend you didn't hear me. You can't just walk in like that." She sits a little further away from the older girl, feeling uncomfortable about having her so close while hard. 

"What was it then?" Kelley once again ignores her friend's lecture and tries to reach her phone but Christen slaps her hand away. 

"None of your business." 

"Did you get nudes from Jersey girl?" She teases the green-eyed girl, poking her ribs. 

"Are really just going to sit there?" Christen asks her, ignoring her question. 

"Why? Want me to help you out? I can totally do that." The older girl smirks, trying to pull the pillow away but Christen tightens her grip. 

"I want you to leave. You can come back later." 

"Later after you beat your meat?" She keeps teasing the younger girl who blushes even harder. "Don't be embarrassed, Pressy. I'm horny all the time as well, we're teenagers, we're supposed to." She shrugs after she's done and eats a candy from the bag as if nothing.

Christen just sighs, praying for her erection to go down fast. She's so hard it hurts and she wishes she had chosen sweatpants instead of jeans. She tries to concentrate and think about non-arousing things but Kelley is not helping at all. The older girl is sucking on a lollipop and facing Christen with the stupid smirk, making obscene sounds that are driving her crazy. 

"I could be sucking something else, you know." She says in a suggestive tone that makes the younger girl's dick pulse inside her pants. 

"Kelley, stop. I'm trying to get rid of it and you're not helping."

"Because you won't let me, trust me I would gladly help you." In a bold move, she puts her hand under the pillow and cups her friend's dick. "I really _want to_." She squeezes the hard cock and Christen moans. "I know how shy you are, I don't even have to see it if it makes you feel more comfortable. You can cover yourself with a sheet and I'll just give you a handjob. How about that?"

Christen surprises herself when she nods and she rapidly tries to go back on her decision but Kelley is already working on the button and ziper of her jeans. She stops the older girl's hands before she can pull down her jeans and Kelley cups her face with both hands, looking into her eyes.

"It's okay, it's just me." She pecks the green-eyed girl's lips and they stare at each other for a while before leaning in and kiss. 

And it can't be compared to any other kiss they experimented before. It's the first time they kiss and yet it feels like they had been doing it all of their lives. Like they knew just how to make the other weak at the knees with a simple move of their tongues or a gentle suck and bite. It just felt natural. 

Kelley pulls away just to get rid of Christen's black jeans and grab the folded sheet from the end of the bed and then she's back to kissing her. She spreads the sheet, covering the taller girl's lower half with it and then she cups her dick again. She can feel it twitch against her palm through the thin material of the boxers and it makes her smile. Putting her hand inside the boxers, she pulls it out and touches it without any barrier for the first time. She can feel the taller girl's pulse when she wraps her fist around the base and she wishes she could sneak a peek at it. She's sure it's just as beautiful as everything else on Christen's body. But she wouldn't betray her trust, she was happy just feeling it. 

"Is it ok if I move my hand?" She asks against Christen's soft lips and the younger girl nods. 

After getting a positive response, Kelley rubs her palm against the tip to wet her hand with pre cum and then she closes her fist around it again, moving her hand up and down slowly. Christen closes her eyes, never breaking the kiss, Kelley's lips and hand got her so unworried that she doesn't even care that her parents are in the house and her bedroom's door is not locked. She knows they always knock anyway, unlike the girl who's currently 'beating her meat'. 

Kelley's hand is softer than she would have guessed and it's a wonder giving the fact the older girl liked walking on her hands everywhere, literally everywhere. She loved to brag about how good she was at it. She sure _was_ good with her hands.  

Christen has to stop the kiss to bite her lip so she won't moan out loud when the older girl fasts the pace. Kelley takes the chance to kiss the brunette's neck, she kisses, licks and bites all over the slender neck whilst pumping her friend's dick. It feels so big in her hand and she can't help but wish she could feel it inside her, stretching her, filling her up. She gets wet just thinking about it and she hopes she has the opportunity of making her wishes come true soon. When Christen feels comfortable enough to even let her see her naked. 

She rubs the tip of her thumb against the small hole at the tip of Christen's dick and the younger girl's eyes fly open to look into her eyes. "Kelley" She moans in a whisper and puts her hand in the back of her friend's neck to bring their lips together once again.

They kiss passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance until Christen eventually wins the battle. Kelley is more than happy to have the green-eyed girl's tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. She can feel the hard cock throbbing in her hand and she knows the girl is close and to send her over the edge, she uses her free hand to play with the heavy balls. This time Christen can't contain the moan that escapes her lips. Kelley is caressing her balls oh-so gently whilst masturbating her and she can feel the orgasm coming.

"I'm gonna cum." She tells the smaller girl. 

"Wait." Kelley stretches her arm and grabs the candy bag, emptying it and then bringing it to the tip of the girl's cock. 

"I'm not coming in there." Christen says, when she realizes what the smaller girl is doing. 

"You rather cum all over the sheet and have your mom knowing what we were doing here?" Christen thinks for two seconds and shakes her head no. "I thought so." 

She aims to the inside of the bag and pumps the throbbing dick faster until Christen comes, shooting a few ropes of cum in there. The taller girl holds her breath while she comes, holding back the loud moan of pleasure that's fighting to escape her lips. Kelley keeps moving her fist up and down, slowly, until her friend lets out the very last drop of seed. 

Christen rests her head on the headboard and closes her eyes, catching her breath. Kelley kisses the brunette's cheek and then she leaves the room for a while. She walks into the en suite to get rid of the bag and washes it out before throwing it in the small trash can. Then she washes her hands and when she walks back into the room, she finds Christen lying in bed with some sweatpants on. The brunette holds out her hand and Kelley takes it, getting in bed and lying next to her. 

"Things won't be weird between us from now on, right?" She asks, looking right into the older girl's eyes and Kelley shakes her head softly. 

"Not weirder than they had always been, at least." She chuckles and Christen smiles. 

"Uhh... thanks for that." She feels weird thanking her best friend for a handjob but she needed to. 

Kelley laughs. "Only you, Press..." She pecks the girl's lips and they stay in silence for a while. Both thinking about what just happened. "There's candy everywhere, you know." 

"Can we worry about it after a nap?" Christen asks in a sleepy voice and Kelley nods. 

She rests her head on the green-eyed girl's chest, putting her arm over the girl's stomach and Christen holds her close, letting sleep take over. She falls asleep almost immediately but Kelley is wide awake, simply enjoying being in her arms. 

"Press?" She asks to make sure the girl is asleep. "Chris?" She raises her head to look at her friend, who's already in a deep slumber. So she puts her lips against hers and whispers: "I love you."


End file.
